Various substituted and unsubstituted oxazolines have been known in the art for some time along with a number of specific applications which make use of one or more properties of the particular oxazoline compounds. Oxazolines having an alkyl (e.g. monovalent hydrocarbon alkyl) or aryl (e.g. phenyl) substituent at the 2 position and an alkyl (e.g. monovalent hydrocarbon alkyl) or aryl (e.g. phenyl) ester substituent at the 4 position and methods for making them have been described by P. F. Tyron (U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,951--Apr. 25, 1950). Additionally, oxazolines, suitable for (1) bodying or modifying drying oils, (2) coating compositions and (3) polymerizing with unsaturated polyesters, having a saturated or ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon substituent in the 2 position and an alkyl, aliphatic ester or hydroxyalkyl substituent in the 4 position have been disclosed by R. F. Purcell (U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,397--Apr. 26, 1966), A. N. Walus et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,307--Jan. 6, 1970), W. F. Runge et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,332--Oct. 20, 1970), J. M. Donatello et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,124--Jan. 5, 1971) and J. H. Hunsucker (U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,015--June 29, 1976). B. J. Davis et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,635--Feb. 3, 1970) have taught combinations of unsaturated polyester, a polymerizable monomer and an oxazoline having an ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon group in the 2 position and optionally in 4 and/or 5 position halogen, alkyl, halogenalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aryl, halogenaryl or hydroxyaryl groups. Resinous compositions obtained by reacting formaldehyde, melamine, hexamethoxymethylmelamine, urea, urea formaldehyde resin, dimethylolpropionic acid or phenol with (1) an oxazoline having a saturated or ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon radical optionally hydroxymethyl substituted at the carbon atom .beta. to the oxazoline ring, at the 2 position and at the 4 position two substituents selected from methyl, ethyl, hydroxymethyl and R.degree.CH.sub.2 COOCH.sub.2, where R.degree. is a saturated or unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbon radical, (2) a bis oxazoline linked at the 2 position via a saturated or unsaturated, aliphatic hydrocarbon group, optionally hydroxymethyl substituted at the carbon atom .beta. to the oxazoline ring and having 2 substituents at the 4 position selected from methyl, ethyl, hydroxymethyl and R.degree.CH.sub.2 COOCH.sub.2, where R.degree. is a saturated or unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbon radical or (3) a tris oxazoline wherein the three oxazoline rings are joined at the 2 position of each ring via a saturated or ethylenically unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbon group, optionally hydroxymethyl substituted at the carbon atom .beta. to the oxazoline ring, have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,229 (J. H. Hunsucker--Apr. 4, 1972). Oxazolines in combination with vinyl monomers, that are copolymerisable therewith, to form radiation curable coating compositions have been taught by J. C. Mileo et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,248--July 16, 1974) wherein the oxazolines are bis oxazolines having from 2 to 4 terminally ethylenically unsaturated substituents linked via urethane linkages to the 4 positions on the oxazoline rings and having the oxazoline rings bonded together at the 2 positions optionally through a divalent aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbon radical. Pharmaceutical compositions containing oxazolines having C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl or hydroxymethyl substituents at the 4 position and/or C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, amino or alkoxymethyl substituents at the 5 position and having a ##STR1## substituent at the 2 position wherein Y is halogen or phenyl, x is O, S or NH and R.sup.1 is hydrogen or C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl have been taught by I. T. Toth et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,405--Sept. 7, 1976). Chlorinated hydrocarbons (e.g. trichloroethylene, chloroform and carbon tetrachloride) have been stabilized against decomposition by oxazolines having a boiling point below 175.degree. C. and optionally having a low molecular weight alkyl substituent of less than 4 carbon atoms (e.g. 2-methyl-2-oxazoline) in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,893 (A. W. Larchar--Aug. 8, 1950). J. A. Frump (U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,959--Apr. 30, 1968) has taught heat stable vinyl halide resins obtained by the polymerization of vinyl halide monomer (e.g. vinyl chloride) or a mixture of vinyl halide monomer and a monomer copolymerizable therewith in the presence of an oxazoline compound having alkyl or alkyl ester substituents at the 4 position and an alkyl substituent at the 2 position. Heat stable vinyl halide resins prepared by the polymerization of a vinyl halide monomer or a mixture of a major amount of vinyl halide monomer and a monomer copolymerizable therewith in the presence of an oxazoline have been disclosed by R. F. Purcell (U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,975) wherein the oxazoline has two alkyl groups or two alkyl ester groups or one each of an alkyl group and an alkyl ester group at the 4 position and an ethylenic unsaturated aliphatic group at the 2 position.